Earlier than expected
by Raindropsafalling
Summary: as harry says "we could have had months..years maybe", so what would happen if love blossomed between Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley much earlier than anyone thought it would? Read on to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

Hey so here is my new story, as Harry says to Ginny in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince _"we could've had ages...months...years maybe". _So I got thinking, what would have happened if those stirring emotions did happen earlier than planned? Read and review anyway guys :)

I have to explain my code too: _Anything written in italics is speech between characters._

**Anything written in bold is JK Rowlings original words, I DO NOT own anything she has written, Harry Potter is hers rightfully I am merely a fanatic fan, however anything written in bold tends to be a scene I have pinched from the book and then bent to shape my story so I hope thats ok **

Also I do use scenes from both book and film and a few I just make up along the way-READ & REVIEW!

* * *

><p>-END OF CHAMBER OF SECRETS-<p>

After giving Ron and Hermione hugs and saying goodbye Harry was about to leave when he heard running footsteps behind him, turning he saw a mane of long red hair before two thin arms hugged him tightly but gently,

"_Harry, before you go I just really wanted to say thank you for what you did for me, I mean it honestly_", blushing Harry looked down at his trainers and mumbled, _"it was nothing, anyone would have done it", "No Harry they wouldn't because you're a brave, true person and just thank you, I really hope we can be friends now". "Ginny..course we can I would really like that"_ he said smiling a little awkwardly at her_, "so i'll cya soon ok?"_. "_Bye Harry" _Ginny whispered before running back to the safety of her mothers side, flashing a smile at Harry as he turned to his uncle and aunt to start his summer away from all the people he loved best.

* * *

><p>PRISONER OF AZKABAN<p>

Talking to Ron as the two of them and Hermione walked through the door of the Leaky Cauldron Harry felt himself bang into someone and heard a sharp intake of breath, turning quickly he saw the royally flushed face and red hair of the youngest of the Weasley clan, "_Harry!",_ Ginny exclaimed, Harrys face split into a wide grin as Ginny joined them as they walked through the entrance of the pub, having got onto a better footing with Ginny at Platform nine and three quarters at the end of last year Harry was genuinely pleased to see Ginny looking far more happy and content than she had been for the majority of her first year at Hogwarts.

Chatting amicably with Ron and Hermione too the four friends, two siblings sat themselves down for an enjoyable lunch together.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Go away Ginny', said Ron. 'Oh, that's nice,' said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off. <strong>

Harry watched her go with a slight pang of regret that he did not recognise, he had become quite used to her presence over the last couple of days in London. At the door of the carriage Harry quickly looked over his shoulder, at a far end of the train Ginny had turned giving Harry a cheeky smile, she waved quickly before disappearing out of sight, smiling to himself Harry entered the carriage glad he and Ginny were now firm friends.

* * *

><p>"<strong>I'm going to ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice. Harry felt her pass him, heard the door slide open again and then a thud and two loud squeals of pain.<strong>

Harry felt the wind fly out of him as a body slammed onto his lap and nearly fell off again with the over balance, he gripped the slim shoulders quickly to stop the fall and he felt a tickly sensation of hair beneath his nose, "_who's that?", "Harry?", "Oh it's you Ginny, erm..just stay still for a minute before we end up with another collision! Are you alright-did you bang your head or anything?" "No I'm ok thanks Harry"_ she replied with a slight tremor to her voice_. _Harry could feel her trembling and silently gripped her hand to give her reassurance; gratefully she returned the pressure, to proud to admit her fears. As Professor Lupin stood up Ginny gently slid into his available chair.

As the Dementor entered the carriage Ginny couldn't stop shaking uncontrollably, she screamed as Harry appeared to have a fit and slide to the floor, her heart felt cold all she could think about were the worst possible outcomes from what was happening, 'why wasn't Harry getting up..he wasn't..but surely no', and as soon as it all happened it was gone, a bright light filled the carriage, the Dementor vanished and warmth seemed to flood the carriage once more.

Locking her eyes onto the figure of Harry on the floor Ginny was relieved to see his eyes flicker and open slowly, later she would wonder why she had been so very concerned for the safety of him, her brothers best friend, but for now she was content to see that he was ok.

* * *

><p>See what you think guys, and please review-i can't get better without your feedback, thank you! I know its short now but it will get longer! This is just the opening (it will get more exciting!) to get us on a good footing to where the story is going so I hope you like it<p> 


	2. Changing feelings

So here's the next chapter so you can see where I'm starting to go with this, I hope you like it-please review!

* * *

><p>Wherever he seemed to go around Hogwarts, Harry seemed to always be running into Ginny Weasley. Whether it was hurrying late to a class, strolling around the grounds or hanging around in the common room and whenever he did see her for some unknown reason his face always split into a wide genuine grin which was happily returned. Over the weeks they became fast friends (rather to Ron's annoyance who was not best pleased at having far more time with Ginny than he had counted on!) Otherwise it was good, Hermione and Ginny being very firm friends anyway tended to chat between themselves leaving Harry and Ron to listen bemused to their feminine conversation before being shooed out!<p>

It was Ginny who Harry intended to find on that first Hogsmeade weekend which he could not attend due to his lack of a signed permission slip, but he couldn't find her anywhere at all so resignedly he started the walk up to the owlery before seeing Lupin in his office.

* * *

><p>(When the fat lady has just been attacked)<p>

"**What's going on?" said Ginny, **she had appeared at Harrys shoulder and he turned, meaning to ask her where she had been as he hadn't been able to find her in the end and had resigned himself to sitting in the library until it was time for the Halloween feast, but suddenly a gap appeared in the crowd and they squeezed through it, he felt Ginny's hand grip his arm as they saw the viciously slashed painting, he knew Ginny was quite attached to the fat lady and so was not surprised when he turned to see tears pouring down her face, she leaned into him and so he put a comforting, brotherly arm around her as they turned to return to the great hall. Ginny shot him a grateful smile as the two of them, Ron and Hermione headed down the staircase.

* * *

><p>(After the quidditch match and Harry ends up in the hospital wing)<p>

**Ginny Weasley, blushing furiously, turned up with a 'get well' card she had made herself, which sang shrilly unless Harry kept it shut under his bowl of fruit.**

Pushing the door of the hospital wing open quietly, Ginny peeked her head around the door; the wing was empty except for Harry in his lonely bed further down the ward. Entering Ginny pushed the door closed behind her, he hadn't seen her yet so she walked quietly so as not to make him jump. Her shoes squeaked on the floor and Harrys head turned on the pillow toward her, she smiled and he smiled back. It was a smile tinged with sadness and she felt for him, nobody knew of her talent on a broomstick yet, she was still improving her skills every summer at the burrow but she knew he must be feeling horrendous right now. _"Feeling better?" _ She asked gently. He shrugged _"you know, getting by, it's stupid but I just feel really sad, that broom meant a lot to me y'know". _Harry turned his head away embarrassed; he was not an outwardly emotional person but he just somehow felt that he could tell things to Ginny and she wouldn't betray his trust.

Ginny looked down too and bravely reached out her own hand and covered his with it, his eyes flickered to where their hands lay and looked up bemusedly raising his eyebrows slightly, Ginny stared right back at him, as if daring him to ask what.

Instead he said nothing for a while; they sat there in amiable silence, sometimes catching one another's eye, at other times exchanging titbits of general information. After a while Ginny could see that Harry was tired, though loath to admit it so getting up she said goodbye and turned to go, turning back she saw Harrys eyes fixed on her. Bending down she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, smiling Ginny left.

Harry watched her go and gently put his fingers to the place where he could feel the kiss burning on his cheek, he lay back and smiled to himself.

She was waiting for him when he left the hospital wing the next morning with Ron and Hermione, smiling at them he said _"Breakfast then?" _Ron hungry as ever hastened them along towards the great hall. Harry hung back ever so slightly until he was walking beside Ginny he turned his head towards her, she smiled shyly back. Harry was unsure of what to do, he liked Ginny but in _that _way? Really? Yet he couldn't stop the obvious flow of blood to his cheeks when he saw her and the way he felt so light hearted around her. He looked down and the answer became obvious, holding a hand out to her, she breathed in deeply then smiled and took it, neither had said a word but Harry didn't feel the needs for words.

Ron looked back wondering where they had got to, seeing their joined hands his face flushed its familiar shade of bright red, Harry could see him about to come charging up to them and wondered in what words he could explain to his best friend something even he didn't understand, but at that moment Hermione stepped in between and putting a firm hand on Ron's shoulder she jerked him toward the door of the great hall.

Harry breathed out, not even realising he was holding his breath; he looked down at Ginny and motioned his head toward the door they walked inside.

Hope you enjoyed, please remember to review!


	3. one big step forward

Next chapter, Harry & Ginny get even closer...

Please read and review!

* * *

><p>In the common room later on Ron came and sat by Harry by the fire as they tried to carry on with their homework, <em>"so er..what was happening earlier between you and my sister?" <em>Harry blushed and looked down, he didn't know what to say, he had no idea what had happened himself in all honesty! _"Well..I..Ron I don't know, we just get on really well together, that's all. As to anything else at the minute, well I don't know any more than you do and that's the honest truth, ok?" _Ron nodded and bent his head to the particularly vicious essay they were making no head way with at all. Hermione appeared and Ron breathed a sigh of relief sitting back in his chair and pushing his essay in her direction.

* * *

><p>After this brief step forward in their new feelings for one another Harry and Ginny didn't see one another properly for quite a while, certainly not long enough to talk about anything that was potentially happening between them. Classes, homework and quidditch clouded over and then with a brief goodbye it was Christmas and Harry was alone in the Gryffindor tower with Ron and Hermione.<p>

Preoccupied with the newly discovered secrets of his father and Sirius Black Harry didn't find himself thinking of Ginny much over the holidays at all.

**On Christmas morning, Harry was awoken by Ron throwing his pillow at him. "**_**Oy! Presents!"**_

After finding his glasses Harry turned to find a small envelope lying on his pillow next to his ear, it must have been delivered there precisely in he night, seeing Ron immersed in his own presents Harry slid the envelope open to reveal a Christmas card. A kitschy thing it said inside:

_To Harry,_

_Have a lovely Christmas! I hope we get chance to see each more in the new year!_

_I really like you Harry, but I think you already knew that? So we'll talk when I'm back._

_Merry Christmas, Love Ginny x_

Looking hurriedly up Harry stuffed the card under his pillow out of sight; smiling to himself he joined Ron in opening presents.

* * *

><p>On the evening feast when the rest of the school returned from the Christmas holidays Harry sat at the Gryffindor table between Ron and Hermione, anticipation churning in his stomach. He saw the ginger hair so becoming of her appearance as she slowly walked up the aisle. He could see her eyes searching the table and when they alighted upon Harrys at the top end of the table they glowed and she hurried up towards them. Dropping herself into a seat opposite them she greeted Ron first, as her brother. He meanwhile looked suspiciously between harry and Ginny noting their matching grins whilst they scrupulously tried to avoid one another's eyes.<p>

On the surface there was nothing to suspect, Harry and Ginny greeted each other cordially and Ginny began conversation with Hermione. Gently under the table a slender ankle rested ever so lightly against Harrys ankle, he snorted into his meal and Ron clapped him on the back, _"Alright mate?"_ Harry looked up and saw Ginny deliberately focusing on her food, not meeting his eyes.

"_Yeah, fine"._

* * *

><p>Much later that night Harry sat by the fire alone, everyone else had gone to bed, even Ron bemoaning tiredness. He turned as he heard a creak on the stairs, of course he knew it was her, unconsciously he had been waiting for her. Well wrapped up in her dressing gown and a steaming mug clamped between her hands she descended the winding staircase and came towards the fire.<p>

Sitting on the floor beside him they both stared into the dancing flames of the fire for a while.

Looking into his face she slid her hand gently into his and left it there until the pressure was gently returned.

"_I know you think that I'm too young Harry and obviously I am still quite young, but I know my own mind and heart"._

Harry brushed a hand across his forehead and turned to look at her, _"Ginny, I don't know what's happening, I mean are we... would you...ah I just don't know what to say properly!" _

In spite of herself Ginny giggled and Harry felt himself relax and throw his head backwards onto the sofa behind them, Ginny turned so she was facing Harry and the fire was behind her and it suddenly struck him how _pretty _she was! How had he never noticed before! What was it that made the light catch in her hair like little jewels; Harrys youthful mind didn't have words to express, instead he forced himself to look Ginny in the eye _just do it! _He said to himself but he realised it took a lot more guts than he had realised _"Ginny...erm...willyougooutwithme?" expelling it in one breath. _Again Ginny giggled and leaned forward and whispered _"I would love to!"_

Harry grinned widely, but didn't really know what to do next...was he supposed to hug her or something or? Ginny seemed slightly unsure too so for a few moments they just sat there together, and looking down Harry realised that they were still holding hands, fingers interlocked, it had felt so natural he had forgotten they were. Looking up again he realised how close Ginnys face was to his in the firelight and it seemed to be getting closer and closer but never too close for comfort he noted, just right.

There was a gentle pressure on his lips.

* * *

><p>Please review :)!<p> 


End file.
